


Какая красота!

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Какая красота!

Портовый мальчишка из груды Дана не верит никому, кроме себя, своего брата и своих ножей. И от того, что их ковала не рука кузнеца, а Тэш смастерил из подвернувшегося под руку материала, они не менее верно попадают в цель. Тенью его прозвали далеко не за красивые зеленые глаза. У него звериное чутье на ловушки, ловкое, сильное и гибкое тело, быстрый ум вкупе с лучшей школы жизни — улицей, и крепкая рука, которая не дрогнет, убивая врагов. А враг — любой, кто угрожает ему или его брату. В порту знают: Тэш Тень не промахивается. Несмотря на всё это он не убийца, а вор. Охоч до денег и не погнушается оставить без медяка любого зазевавшегося богатенького идиота.

Его названный брат Гэрри — пухленький мальчишка с кудряшками и невинными голубыми глазами, сущий ангелочек, который хоть и не слишком ловок в воровстве, зато врёт, как дышит, а говорит так много и быстро, что уболтает любого. Братья часто работают в паре.

Девушки из квартала красных фонарей обещают обучить Гэрри всем премудростям любви бесплатно, как только он подрастет. Тэш смеется и про себя чуть завидует, но куда ему до этого ловеласа, который, кажется, к любому человеку подберет свой ключик.

— Тэш, а, Тэш?! Ты только посмотри, какая красота! — восклицает Гэрри и пихает брата в бок.

И вправду есть на что посмотреть. Уже полчаса как пришвартовался к причалу фрегат «Святая Елена», белоснежный величественный корабль, делающий регулярные рейсы из Столицы до них и обратно. На его борт могут взойти лишь знатные и богатые, всем остальным путь заказан.

Красочной вереницей по трапу спускаются вельможи. Все в дорогих одеждах и при слугах, одетых в богатые ливреи. А украшения сверкают так, что на свету слепят зевакам глаза. Высокий широкоплечий человек с длинной косой ведет под руку очаровательную златокудрую девушку.

— Дааа… — тянут братья хором.

— Какая девушка! — выдыхает Гэрри.

— Сколько на ней драгоценностей! — в тон ему вздыхает Тэш.

— Что?! Тэш, ты можешь думать о чем-нибудь другом, кроме денег?!

— Нет. Я влюблен…

— Чего?! А, так всё-таки девушка, — понимающе улыбается Гэрри.

— Нет, вон в то колье у неё на шее. Столько денег!


End file.
